How You Remind Me Of Who I Really Am
by LayLayX
Summary: When Rachel and Puck get partnered together ona glee club assignment, it's a sure thing that it won't work. But could it? Could something be in the air between them? Please R&R! X


"Finn you're up" Mr Schu said holding that hat towards Finn, he stood up and pulled a name from the hat, he smiled before reading the name

Rachel smiled at him; there were only 3 names in the hat, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. Rachel and Finn were always paired together, and with that smile it was sure to be Rachel

"I got Mercedes" Finn said looking up "You ready?" He winked and then laughed talking his seat again

Rachel was upset she wasn't partnered with Finn, there was only Kurt and Puck left to pick, "Kurt" Mr Schu said, Kurt stood up and reached into the hat pulling his slip of paper out

Rachel crossed her fingers under her leg, "Please get me" she said into herself "Please Kurt!" she said again, but only she could hear it

"Santana" Kurt said allowed "Great" he whispered, not everyone heard him, Santana looked at him with a glare on her face, clearly she wanted Puck to get her name, "Mr Schu can you trade?" Kurt asked

"No Kurt, No one is trading! This will be a challenge for you, it will show you how to work with different people and take you from your comfort zone"

"This is light years from my comfort zone, how am I supposed to work with someone completely opposite from me?" Kurt asked sound extremely annoyed

"Learn too, No one is trading!" Mr Schu said sternly "Puck you're the only one left" he said reaching the hat towards him

"I wonder who this is going to be" He said sarcastically "Oh look Berry" He said looking towards Rachel, She smiled trying not to show her dismay, She too wished you could trade

"Right the assignment is to a find a song you both like, it may be hard but it needs to compliment both the vocals in the pairing and it has to be a song you both like, Good Luck" Mr Schu smiled

"Are you serious? We couldn't agree on agreeing! We have no musical similarities, Please Mr Schu!" Kurt pleaded

"Kurt, you have to work through it" Mr Schu said before leaving

All the pairs were sitting together, except from Rachel and Puck, Rachel was still sitting in her seat and Puck had wandered across the room to the piano, Rachel crossed her legs and stayed seated, she wasn't going to be the one to get up and go to him, she would wait for him to come to her, Glee club meant a lot to her, and she didn't want to fail this assignment, but her previous relations with Puck were not good ones.

"Berry" he said sitting in the seat beside her

"Noah" she smiled

"I know this is going to be really hard for us, so why you just do it and tell me what to sing?"

"Noah, we have to do it together, that is the point of the assignment, what if he asks you why you like the song? And you don't even know it? It will make us look like fools"

"But you like all of those show tunes, and I know I don't like any of them, so we're not going to agree" he said and crossed his arms beside her in the chair

"Noah we need to work on this together, I will not fail on this, I never fail on anything in Glee club! You can round to my house and work on a song" Rachel said sternly

"Fine, But just know we are not going to agree on anything!"

"We'll see, I'll see you tonight at 7, don't be late"

"Yes M'am!" Puck said with a sly smile "I'll see you there" he said with no enthusiasm

Rachel tidied her room up a bit before Puck arrived, she moved things about, her room was spotless, but she always did a little bit of tidying before anyone came, it was her compulsion for perfection taking over. If she had more time she would have the Hoover and duster out, but Puck was arriving in 5 minutes, so she just moved things about and wiped the tops of things.

She smiled and sat down on her bed, she had her iPod ready in the speakers, this would defiantly be a challenge, finding a song that they both liked seemed impossible, maybe it would be better for her to just give Puck lyrics to sing, but that wasn't the assignment.

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs, she stood off her bed, straightening down the creases and made her way down the stairs, she opened the door and let Puck into her home.

"Would you like a drink before we start?" Rachel asked politely

"You got any vodka?" Puck asked, Rachel didn't know if he was serious, she gave him a stern look "Fine, a soda will be fine" He gave her a fake smile

"I'll be right up" she said to Puck allocating him to go to her room

Rachel carried two drinks up to her room, she found Puck lying on her bed "Lets get this over with Berry" he said to her

She set the drinks down and sat on the edge off the bed "What kind of music do you like then?"

Puck shrugged "I dunno, I don't have a band I really like or anything like that, I just listen to whatever's on"

"Do you have an iPod?"

Puck shook his head "Nope" he added

"Do you want to listen to my iPod, maybe you like something from it?"

"Doubt it, but go right ahead Berry" he winked

"Can you stop calling me that? It's very annoying!" she scolded "Please" she added after, she hated being rude

"Sorry Rachel" He smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile

"Thank you" She smiled, she hit the button on her iPod speakers and music began to play, she flicked through them one by one, until Puck spoke up

"I like that! Nickelback are good, didn't think you would like them Berry" Puck said "Sorry Rachel" he laughed

"I have a few of their songs" she said and smiled "What one do you like?"

"I don't know the names, I just like their stuff"

"Stuff? You mean music?"

"Yeah" Puck moved to the bottom of the bed, he reached over Rachel and grabbed her iPod, before he came back to his upright position, he noticed he was almost on top of Rachel, his face right in her, he leant in to kiss her, but she pushed him straight away

"Noah! We're here to work on the song!" she said sternly

"Come on, you know you want to kiss me! Remember the make out sessions we had in here? Let's pick a song and then do it again!"

"No, Noah we are here to work on the song! And I have a boyfriend!" She told him and pushed him away, he was still very close to her, she stood up in front of him

"St Douchebag? Where's he been?" Puck asked knowing that Rachel hadn't spoken to him since the Run Joey Run incident

"He's been busy" Rachel said turning away from Puck. Truthfully she hadn't heard from him since the incident, he did say he was breaking up with her, But Rachel didn't accept this, "He'll be back in school soon" she told Puck

"Uh huh? Did he tell you this yeah?" Puck asked knowing Rachel was lying

"I haven't spoken to him" Rachel sighed sadly "Is that want you want to here? I messed up big time Ok? I lost my boyfriend and people I care about!"

"You only really lost him" Puck said "I mean Finn still talks to you, and I'm here aren't I?" he said smiling at her, a genuine smile this time

"But you don't want to be, I sae your face when you got partnered with me, No one really likes me, not even Finn" Rachel sad the same glum expression still on her face "I just hurt people all of the time, when I find a boyfriend I hurt him too, because I like other guys too, and I want to be popular!"

"Everyone wants to be popular Rachel"

"You called me Rachel" she smiled, she leant in and kissed him, he kissed her back with more passion.

His hands curled round to her back, he lay back and she climbed on top of him, a familiar position to both of them, the kiss grew with more passion

"I'm not sleeping with you" Rachel stopped to say this

"Making out is fine" Puck smiled "You're hot Rachel, He doesn't deserve you!"

"You're being nice! What do you want?" Rachel asked sitting upright

"Nothing" Puck said looking straight at Rachel

"You're not being yourself, you're being nice, and calling me Rachel, I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what you think you're going to get out of this!" Rachel said sternly "Just go!" she said moving to the end of the bed

"We need to work on the song, and I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me Rachel, everyone sees the bad boy Puck, but I'm different and I really like you" he said looking her straight in the eyes

"We can work on the song, but that's it. I'm with Jesse" Rachel said turning her iPod back on and searching through the artists until she got to Nickelback, she scrolled through the songs a chose one.

If everyone cared started playing "What do you think of this one?" Rachel asked

Puck scrunched his face a little, "Not so much"

Rachel rolled her eyes and hit the next button.

"I like this one" Puck winked, it was S.E.X "No, is a dirty word, never gonna first, No is just a thought that never crosses my mind, Maybe in the parking Lott" he was cut off when Rachel changed the song

"No! Although your vocals are rather good in that, I do not like that song"

"Why is it on your iPod then?" Puck smiled seductively at Rachel

"It was on the Album"

"I like this one" Puck said nodding his head along with the track, "What do you think?"

"This is my favourite Nickelback song, and I think we could both pull this off" Rachel smiled; it was how You Remind Me.

"So are we good? Are we doing this?" Puck asked

"If you want to, it's ok with me" Rachel smiled "It's a great song!"

"Good, can I go now?" Puck spat "No offence Berry but you're really boring me"

"Fine" Rachel said quietly "I knew you were the same Noah, you couldn't be different!" Rachel said slightly upset

"I am different, but if you're going to treat me the same, I'll be the same. I told you Rachel I like you! But you don't believe me, and thats fine! Go to your little pansy show choir boy! But when you actually accept that he doesn't want you, don't come running to me"

"Noah, wait!" Rachel said running out of her bedroom door behind him "I'm sorry, but I don't know if me and Jesse are over, and I don't know what to do, I'll admit I have feelings for you too"

"Puck moved closer to Rachel, looking down on her "Then go with the feelings" he said cupping her face with his hand; he kissed her moving her back into her room.

They were back to the familiar position on the bad, kissing passionately as Nickelback continued to play on Rachel's iPod.

"Very good Kurt, You resolved your problems I see?" Mr schu laughed

"Yeah, Tanna pretty good! And we both Idolize Beyonce! It was really cool to work with her" Kurt smiled and Santana smiled too

"Kurt is so funny" she added

"I'm glad you got on so well, we only have one partnership left, Puck and Rachel on you go!" Mr Schu said and moved out of the way.

"We had trouble finding a song, as you know we do not have the same taste in music, but we did find one we both like. I hope you enjoy it"

The music started and Puck sang first, Rachel soon joined in. When the song had finished the Glee club clapped,

"Very Good" That was great for both of your voices. "Well done everyone!"

"Noah can we speak in private for a moment? Rachel asked moving herself and Puck to a corner, "I know we have been fooling around for the past two nights, but I would like you to know that Jesse will be coming back and we will be continuing our relationship. I would appreciate it if you kept our making out sessions as you like to call them to yourself" Rachel smiled

"Are you kidding me? Rachel I told you I like you! And you go and get back with St Douche? This is garbage!" Puck spat "And don't worry, I'll keep your dirty little secret safe!" he added before turning around and abruptly leaving the choir room.

Rachel turned around to face her fellow member with her usual smile on her face "Guy's were meeting again after school, let everyone know" Mr schu said before leaving

At the end of school everyone gathered into the choir room, Last to arrive was Rachel, she arrived after a few minutes holding Jesse's hand, when she looked at Puck he glared at her and turned away.

"Right guys, does anyone have anything they would like to perform?" Mr schu asked

"I have something" Puck stood up, "I was researching for songs on the internet about my feelings at this time, I came across a UK artist named Shayne Ward, I think he's pretty good, and this song says everything I want to say right now" he said, he walked to the band and informed them what he of would be singing.

The music began to play and Puck began to sing the song

**I woke up this morning you know****  
****I had a shocker****  
****See it finally hit me how much****  
****I truly love ya****  
****Stumbling out of bed****  
****I grabbed my phone and called ya****  
****But you were MIA so I decided****  
****to stay right here****  
****Picked up a pen before I knew I had it****  
****Hand written letter to you****  
****with some Vivaldi magic****  
****See every love before this****  
****I had was truly tragic****  
****That's why I'm happy to say******

**Hey I think it's time you****  
****be telling your boyfriend****  
****Exactly what you and I've been doing****  
****Tell him****  
****The End****  
****Don't know how much more more I can take****  
****Hey nows the time to be telling****  
****your boyfriend****  
****About all of the time we're spending****  
****Tell him****  
****The end****  
****Baby hey hey hey hey******

**Now running catching a cab 'cause I just have****  
****to see ya****  
****I tell the driver to drive like****  
****it's gon' break his meter****  
****(I tell him don't stop)******

**Before I go an future I gotta tell ya****  
****I ain't never acted quite like this****  
****You done a number on me******

**I swear you're everything I ever wanted****  
****I've got so much love to give****  
****you don't understand****  
****Now i'm right outside your door****  
****Rode up forty floors gotta hold you touch you******

**It's what you do****  
****You're killing me****  
****I can feel there's something different****  
****How you make me feel no accident****  
****Felt you girl****  
****so please****  
****this should come as no surprise******

**Something you should know****  
****Cause its killing me****  
****Girl are you listening****  
****Go on and tell him****  
****'Cause I can't wait no more****  
**

Puck finished the song, he looked straight at Rachel and so did the whole Glee club "So?" he asked directed directly at her

"What was that about?" Jesse asked

"Your little girlfriend hadn't exactly been staying close to home with you, while you were away we were having hot make out sessions in her room almost every night"

"It was two nights Noah!" Rachel corrected

"So it's true?" Jesse asked turning to face Rachel

She nodded "I'm sorry, we have chemistry and he said really nice things and he was just there" Rachel said slightly ashamed

"The things I said were true Rach, I really like you! And I really want to be with you!" Puck said "You should know how hard this is for me, but you know me, the real me"

Rachel stood up and walked towards Puck, he bent down to her ear and whispered "I love you, Jesse isn't good for you, I want you!"

She looked into his eyes, she knew he was being truthful, this was the real Noah Puckerman, his badboy tough guy act, was just that an act!

She reached up and kissed him. Leaving the Glee club to look on.


End file.
